jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Neroon
Role-played by Nima. Neroon is an older male Velociraptor Sornaensis sensus Paul. He has a dull gray body with a cream/brown underbelly, though it looks slightly more brown. The blue stripe running across his back looks somewhat faded as it is a very light shade of blue, almost a sky blue. His quills are very similar to the color of his body, though there is a slight color variation if you looks closely. The ridges on his snout are rather large due to his age, but like the rest of his body, they are a much more duller red than what younger Sorna's would have. Even his eyes are a dull/gray red color. Neroon can be quick to anger, but he usually never resorts to loud violence unless necessary. He prefers to act more quietly without the knowledge of others. He has kept his past a closely guarded secret for a number of reasons, namely because he works for the 13 Deaths. He is a rather shady character, and serves only himself. Life Little is known about Neroon's past as he seldom speaks of it. However it is known that previously he had some dealings with Saturn, Missile, and Venus, and also that he is partly to blame for the eventual destruction of Indira's former pack. For years he has hidden himself in the Mountain Ranges, coming out every so often to either report to the 13 Deaths, or to check up on existing packs and then warn the 13 Deaths of any possible threats. Before meeting the 13 Deaths, Neroon lived alone, though he would occasionally spend time with several other Sorna Raptors that, like him, were outcasts for one reason or another. Some were murderers, traitors, and even cannibals. Those were the years that Neroon often enjoyed the most, for he was with other raptors very similar to him. However as the years went by they eventually were either hunted down by other packs that demanded retribution, or they died of injuries sustained mainly during hunting. Though it was not uncommon for one to be killed by one of their fellow "criminal friends". Few lived to an older age, and those that did were usually killed by the younger raptors. Eventually his "friends" all died, leaving him alone. Neroon was created by Ingen, though he does not remember much of his time spent in their labs. He was young when they released him into the wild. At some point he became affiliated with The 13 Deaths and sought out other packs that might threaten the 13 Deaths some day. He would then rely any information he had, and assist with the destruction of any pack The 13 Deaths deemed to be a threat. Shortly before the demise of The 13 Deaths pack, Neroon began to realize that they were fighting a losing battle. So he changed his plans, in that he would steal most, if not all, of Indira's eggs to be raised by himself, Amaya, eventually Saturn and Feyd. Neroon was given charge over Pluto, Taurus, and Epsilon. Category:Characters